The Finer Things
by Langel0516
Summary: A different view, and an untold scene from the story of Belle and her Beast. R
1. Secrets & Hope

**I don't own BatB, its Disney's**_…since I'm following Disney's version here ...I know there's a lot of them out there, and I'm sorry if this isn't up to standards...but it popped into my head since I've been reading fanfics and watching the movie repeatedly and I had to write it. I am no grammar queen..so forgive me but I did reread it and tried my best to fix up spelling and such …so if you catch anything let me know please . I also tried to keep them in character, I hope that worked again let me know if I'm too bold.._

_I don't know if ill continue, it's just a random scene I wanted to write. I would love to write in my own style_

A big thank you goes to TrudiRose for her editing, you can find her here http/ /289469/

Review if you read please.

* * *

_Secrets and Hope_

How many days had she been here now, in this castle? How many times had she woken in the middle of the night, feeling cold and alone...missing her father's voice, and the contraptions he would eagerly show her, saying they were going to change their lives.

She realized then that yes, his invention _had _changed their lives, and now they were torn apart from one another forever because of it. Turning to her side, she glanced out the window at the snow as it fell. So calm, yet so unforgiving, whipping around in the wind and then fluttering ever so softly onto the windows glass. It reminded her of this situation: she was the snowflakes, and the Beast was the wind.

Surprisingly, she wasn't angered by this thought just now. Returning to her back, she stared at the ceiling and wondered how lonely he must be in this castle. Of course he had his servants, they too in odd shape and in unloving but yet familiar forms…yet he was still alone. Had he always been like this? Sitting up slowly, she edged her way to the end of the large, four-poster bed and let her bare feet touch the cold stone floor.

A noise halted her steps and she glanced up. The wardrobe had emitted a rather loud snore but proceeded to mutter a moment before falling silent. Belle stood and walked towards the door, slipping on a pair of slippers as she did so, and then carefully retrieving a housecoat from the coat rack, which she also presumed to be sleeping as she carefully wrapped it around her, ensuring no winter chill would creep up on her in her venturing.

How could one tell what was inanimate or not in this enchanted place? Everything seemed to move...why, it was surprising these very walls did not speak and betray the secrets of its inhabitants. No, she wouldn't dare to ask anyway. She felt it wasn't her place to ask such questions...and whenever she was about to, they all seemed to become mute suddenly, or change the subject…then again, what would it matter? Who would she tell and what would they think of her then after saying that a candle holder had told her that they were enchanted and a curse was upon them all, or whatever the case might be. She tried not to smile at the humor in that thought as she opened her door and entered the hall.

For a moment she halted in the midst of the long hallway, faintly lit by candlelight, wondering what she was doing. It was only last week that she had been yelled at, and then tried to flee this place, going to where she knew her feet were headed...but she couldn't help it…But then, the Beast that ruled this castle and its inhabitants had saved her…ah yes, thoughts of him flooded back to her mind as she continued on her way, now down a long flight of stone steps towards the West Wing.

Why had he saved her anyway? It was most likely because she was his prisoner, a pawn to be traded for her father's life…or maybe... She paused once more, this time in both her steps and her thoughts. What was she thinking? He was a...well, a Beast! She remembered how his towering and monstrous wolf-life form had frightened her the first time they met in the tower, how the anger in his voice had made her feel almost faint, and how the cruelty in his actions, of denying her the simple satisfaction of a final farewell to her beloved father, had made her weep for days.

But then he had saved her…and as she mended his wounds, they had shared a small moment of understanding, that she was grateful and that he was welcoming of that fact. It was not a boast; he did not belittle her or punish her for running away. No, he simply shut himself deeper into his castle and watched her as she tended to her horse and roamed the grounds freely.

He also seemed so secretive during tonight's dinner. She recalled him being almost nervous and hesitant, and wondering what he was up to. When she had asked Lumiere and Mrs.Potts, they all seemed to have no idea what she was referring too, yet displayed the same emotions themselves. Secrets. Yes, this place was full of them, and one was growing around her, within these stone walls.

She stopped once more when she realized she had reached her destination, staring at the golden lion's head, jaws wide and eyes narrowed staring down at her as it adorned and protected the wooden doors.

Wondering a moment, she reached out, but hesitated. No, she would not intrude as she had before, if they, and by they she meant the candleholder and the clock, had mentioned the first time she had snuck here that this was his bedroom, she would not have been so inclined to visit it, but the mystery of it all intrigued her and well...what was done was done.

A noise from inside the room made her hold her breath. She listened a moment , wondering what exactly she had heard, and pressed herself to the door slightly in an attempt to hear once more.

Mutterings, a bit of shuffling and the sound of dragging furniture. Was he rearranging his room at this hour? Strange, she thought. Mind you, she had seen much stranger things in the past few weeks.

Glancing around, she noticed the strange ornaments and decorative dragons - or were they gargoyles? - that lined the short but wide hall, and the cracked mirror just across from her made her shudder. She didn't need to guess why it was broken, but now as she heard steps coming towards the door she sought refuge behind one of the statues, clinging to its base and wing and peering through the space between its horns to watch as the door opened and the Beast stepped out.

She watched his form exit the darkened chamber through the cracked mirror and saw the distorted reflection through the many pieces. His heavy steps and the faint ticking of his claws as they touched the floor could be heard and she felt herself slinking back slightly, turning her gaze from the mirror and peered over the folded wings of the statue towards him. Glancing around, he missed her gaze, and she couldn't help but feel in the slightest way disappointed. Mind you that was a silly thing to be, seeing as she was hiding behind a statue, and was not exactly wishing to lock gazes with the one whom she was hiding from.

Her heart raced in her chest, and she now noticed she was holding her breath. She was afraid of being caught, not knowing if he would become angry with her again. Also, she was afraid of being asked once more what exactly she was doing here, because she had no answer, not even to herself.

Her brown eyes then caught notice of something he held in his paws, and she watched as he glanced over it before letting out a small mutter. It looked as though it had been glowing faintly, though it could have been just a reflection from a torch in his room.

She quickly slipped deeper behind the statue, her form slinking away into the shadows as his glance turned almost instantly in her direction. Did he know? No, he mustn't, for she heard his door close moments later and for a second she did not know what to do except continue sitting there.

Gaining some courage, she slowly stood, quickly glanced back at the closed door, and was relieved that he was gone. She remembered the rose and how he had protected it so, how it had illuminated the room in its radiance but sadly, how it had looked as though it was beginning to wilt. That must have been why she had come here: it had entranced her and drawn her in once more. This place was like a rose bush, filled with marvelous buds that captured one's attention...though at the moment, she saw it as being stuck within the thorns beneath the beautiful flowers, afraid to move in case one might be pricked repeatedly in the attempt.

Maybe that rose was like her in some way, she thought as she headed back to her room quickly and silently. She did not think of herself as her name implied, beautiful, but it was different like her, and it did stand out in this dark, cold place…she thought of that rose as a prisoner like herself, but how wrong she was.

As she slipped back into her room and as she hid under her covers she forgot about her worries of the Beast being so alone, and of the secrets that resided within this place. Though if she had thought a little harder and took a moment to reflect, she may have realized that she was also harboring a secret within herself, one she did not even realize herself, hidden away deep inside of her heart. Her dreams were filled with roses that night, of being captive with them and then being freed with them, but that rose was less like her then she wished.

And while she lay sleeping the Beast glanced into his mirror, having watched her retreat back to her room, and then sadly glanced towards the rose on the nightstand. This beautiful human girl was his prisoner and he and all within this castle was the prisoner of that very rose and its curse, but Belle was different, for she was the one who had the key that could set them all, including herself, free.

He felt no closer to his own freedom with this thought. This woman was stubborn and intrusive...yet she was independent, strong and beautiful. She did not seem to fear him as the others, but he knew that like everyone else, she would never be able to see past this ghastly and hideous form he inhabited. In a sense he now felt trapped; hope was a very cruel mistress, for it made one see a light when all there was was darkness. Glancing once more at the rose, he sighed and shook his head, now he had two captors…one of his body, his people and his world…the other of his heart.

Hopefully tomorrow she would see that she meant something to him, more than a prisoner. He rested his head down and closed his eyes, trying to force sleep to come, and smiling as only a Beast could. She had come to this wing once more for a reason he did not know, and he dreamed of what that might have been.


	2. Fear & Understanding

**i was inspired and so wrote another chapter...just letting you know, it wont exactly be in chronological order of the film, just scenes that i get inspired to write...**

**forgive me, i feel that the first chapter was still the best...**

That look in her eyes, it had been the same as when he first met her, filled with fear. Why was this look on every face he met? The answer was obvious but deep down he couldn't stop asking, why did he have to cause _that_ look?

He could hear his heart racing as he leapt passed the gates that opened for him and then closed behind, ensuring no intruders would enter while he was gone. The gatekeeper was not as good as he used to be, for he had allowed that girls father into their presence, and then it had brought to him this foolish, nosey girl.

He hadn't exerted himself this much in a while, and he had to admit that this was quiet a work out, but he pressed forwards through the whipping winds and thick sheets of snow that fell down around him, against him. Everything seemed to be working against him lately but he fought back, he had to catch up with her. He didn't know why he ran after her now, it didn't matter, if he caught up to her, she would still look at him with those eyes, those terrified eyes.

"Get out!" he remembered himself screaming those words, and she had done just that, he too would have left if an enraged monster had told him too. Why had be been so cross? Why could he not listen to the advice of his servants who many times before had warned him to control himself, his temper. Shaking the thoughts away he then turned the tables on her, why had she disobeyed him? The nerve of her to enter his room and attempt to touch the wilting rose, the one thing he loathed and yet protected. She could have possibly ruined it all for him, and then she had the nerve to try and run away!

He was following her scent the best he could, the winds were wild and came from almost every direction, mixing up the smells, and causing the tracks left behind to become quickly hidden. He managed to catch sight of horse hooves and followed them with a quickening pace especially when he noticed more tracks, smaller but numerous paw prints. Wolves! The tracks ended abruptly ahead of him, looking up quickly he saw the frozen lake and the various breaks and openings amongst its surface.

Edging closer he glanced around, ignoring the cracking that was heard around him, it was only early winter, this was one of the first snowstorms they were having so of course this ice would not hold much for long, but this was not what troubled him now. As he tried to catch her scent a sickening thought lurked his insides... Had she fallen in? A painful feeling hit him hard as guilt racked through the beasts form, and the icy winds seemed so much crueler now as they whipped his fur around violently. For a long moment all he could do was stare at the ice, waiting.

He snapped out of this trance and quickly denied this thought, starting to search desperately for any sign that proved otherwise. If she was under these waters it was his fault! He would surely be a monster then… and then a sign came to him, a scream.

His ears perked upwards and he breathed out, now filled with a new, strong determination to find her and quickly leapt over the open waters with ease, his massive form ripping through trees and snow until he came upon another horrific scene.

Her horse was caught on a tree, and she was on the ground, about to be attacked by a wolf from the large pack that surrounded her.

A growl emitted from his throat and he narrowed his eyes, they would not have her. Lunging forwards, snow flying up behind him as he did so, the beast reached out quickly and grasped hold of the wolfs neck in his large claws. Bringing it forwards he let out a loud roar, a warning, a threat that seemed to say 'she is mine,' before tossing it aside with great ease. No they would not take her.

Looming over her protectively he watched with his ice-cold, blue eyes as the pack surrounded them both. These animals seemed unafraid of him, they would not give up but neither would he, and he would show them who they were messing with, how _dare_ theytry harming what was _his_.

The girl, she looked up at him with her eyes and they were still filled with fear, but he noticed something else was held within those deep brown orbs. No she was not looking at_ him_ with fear, she was looking at him with a questionable gaze and a look of hope…of relief, it was the wolves she was afraid of now. She tore her gaze from his and turned now to the surrounding animals; they growled and bared their teeth angrily, hungrily. The thought that this woman was counting on him gave him a feeling of newfound strength and quickly he charged forwards, attacking the wolves. That look in her eyes was burned into his mind the whole while, even as they all leapt onto him at once. He ignored the shearing pain of their canines that tore at his flesh and fur, and their claws as they dug deep into his hide. She needed him now and he would not let these creatures harm her.

By whipping his form around and slashing his large, sharp claws at their unshielded forms he managed to get a few off of him, only to be dragged down from the cape that was tied around his shoulders. For a moment he wondered, why had be bothered to wear such a thing? Such a human need to cover ones self, it had only gotten in the way, but as he was bitten again, struggling to stand and flinging the creatures from his form, he concentrated his though on more important things then his desires to remain somewhat human, his thoughts now only on the girl.

He managed to hit the leader of the pack this time, his massive claw swinging out and causing the animal to fly straight into a tree. It whined and cried out, before turning and running away. The others quickly followed, realizing they were no match for this beast, this monster, and with a hate filled gaze he watched them leave not turning his eyes from them until they had all run away. The cowards…

He heard a noise behind him and turned, breathing heavily. The pain of his wounds finally being recognized as the adrenalin that raced through his veins faded. This girl, she was watching him in disbelief, staying close to her horse. His insides felt like they were sinking deeper within himself as he saw fear once more upon her…could he do nothing to rid her of that emotion when she looked upon him?

Thoughts raced through his mind as he let out a breath which vapoured before him, she was safe now, and what had turned out to be a capture to return her as his prisoner, had turned into a rescue to save her life. He felt his body shudder, and everything was being veiled by a blurred obscured view. He Reached out slightly to help stop himself from falling, but she was too far away, everything was so far away, distant, and then everything turned dark.

Belle glanced over at his unconscious form, and for a moment she hesitated, turning away and clutching the saddle of her horse tightly, what was she to do? She could run, run away and never look back, even he would not be able to find her, but that look in his eyes as he fell, that desperate and disappointed glance as he collapsed into the snow made her feel obligated to assist him.

He had saved her life, whether or not it was because she was his prisoner was not a matter to be debated now, for he had assisted her in her time of need, risked his own life to fend off the creatures of these woods and had fallen because of it. She quickly turned and rushed towards him, her eyes glancing him over as she kneeled down and reached out to touch him, though she retreated her hand and bit her lower lip. The rise and fall of his back was an obvious sign that he was still alive, and this made her sigh in relief, not knowing why, she made a small gesture of thanks by unclasped her cloak and lay it on top of him, perhaps to help protect from the bitter cold of the winds, and then stood headed towards her horse.

It took many attempts and failures to get him on top of the horse, but the beast soon stirred and even in his exhausted state, assisted the girl by not only allowing himself onto her horse but helping to climb on board. Phillip gave a distinct, worried snort as the monstrous form was laid upon his back, but belle reassured him, petting his nose lightly and gently ushering him forwards to make the long and slow trek back to her imprisonment.

It was eerily silent once they arrived back at the castle, the beast slipped himself off of her mount and gave it a slight sideways glance as thanks for carrying him, the horse was sent to the stables, and he and the girl entered the castle, neither saying a word to one another.

The servants escorted them to the room where their master's chair was stationed in front of the large fireplace, and belle asked for a cloth and some hot water, Mrs. Potts obliged gladly and soon the girl was wringing out the water from the cloth and edged her way towards the Beast, going to tend to some of his wounds.

"Here…Don't do that" The beast was licking his wounds as any animal would and she thought for a fleeting moment, that this was to be expected, he was a _beast_ after all. Reaching out she tried to touch his arm, as though to stop him, but as any injured animal he emitted a low growl in warning and retreated his arm away from her.

This did not sway the girl for she simply regained her composure and quickly tried to press the cloth to his wounds in attempt to clean it.

"Just hold...still!" half cut off by her quick movements, the two played a quick game of what appeared to be tag, until she firmly pressed the cloth to his wounds, having caught him. Unfortunately, her quick action had applied too much pressure to his wounds in an attempt to keep the cloth firmly against them, and a large roar filled the room and the castle halls, echoing for a short time.

"That hurt!" the beast shouted to her, enraged. His voice was deep and rugged; the air formed from his shouting had caused her to back away, and her hair to waver slightly.

"Well if you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" she shouted back, giving a quick retort to his comment.

Her brown eyes were narrowed at him as he then stared at her with contempt and grit his teeth, all the while still cradling his wounded arm.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened" a smirk formed on his lips or what appeared to be lips, and he motioned towards his wounded arm seeming to think he had won this argument.

"Well if you hadn't of frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" She crossed her arms as she said this, turning away from him no longer interested in this argument, feeling as though she was trying to fight with a child.

The beast opened his mouth, about to reply but found that his thoughts had wandered away from him, but he quickly recovered himself and replied with the same dignified and accusing manner.

"Well you…shouldn't have been in the West wing!" He was still shouting, and again seeming to take pride in his response for his lips seemed to curve as though attempting to smile, baring his large canines.

Belle wondered a moment if a Beast could smile, or if she had just been seeing things, but certainly, if one could that probably would have been it. Though this only caused her to become angered now, and quickly defend herself.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!"

Again, the beast was stumped. He had been told this countless times before in his life, and now this girl who sat before him, daring to speak back to him and seeming not so afraid of him was telling him he had a temper. He actually preferred for a moment, when she had been afraid of him. At least he always seemed to have the last word.

Adverting his eyes fromher he mumbled to himself and almost seemed to sulk, resting his cheek on the palm of his uninjured claw, giving in and giving up for she was right.

He hardly noticed as his servants began to come out from their hiding, apparently they had been terrified by his yelling and watched eagerly by the mantle at how this scene would turn out.

"Now hold still," Belle began, he glanced towards her as she moved his injured arm carefully and gently, and then glanced away once more, still sulking and seeming uninterested but not arguing or denying her access to his wounds "this might hurt a little".

He quickly glanced to her at the mention of pain and seemed slightly panicked. As she dabbed the cloth onto his wounds once more he grimaced and turned his face away from her, eyes shut tight and jaws clenched, that had been an understatement.

"By the way…" She started, stopping her words hesitantly before continuing, all the while still cleaning his wounds "Thank you…for saving my life." She was silent after this, and he turned to her slowly, watching her a moment.

Had this been true? Was he just given a sign of gratitude for his actions? Their eyes met, and for a second he contemplated what to say in response. He had been granted his wish; her eyes were not filled with fear, anger or hatred for him. No, now they were filled with gratitude and slight hesitation.

"You're welcome…" the words slipped passed his tongue without him having to think any further about it, and as she tended to him both found comfort in their silence.


End file.
